


the chaste touch of snow

by ravels (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Sickfic, sick!Dan, warnings for mentions of food and brief non-graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ravels
Summary: “you’re really hot,” phil pants, sprawled on the bed with his fingers entwined in dan’s.“am i?” dan gasps in reply, sounding proud.“like, in a fever kind of way,” phil replies. “though you are very hot in… the other way too.”“wow, thanks.”(in which dan is under the weather and phil is on tomato soup and hot tea duty.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for brief non-graphic smut and mentions of food

Phil is jerked awake by a loud sneeze.  


His eyes flutter open and he looks over to the source— who else could it have been? Dan, of course. Dan’s sitting next to him in bed and he’s completely cocooned in the duvet up to his neck.

“You stole the duvet,” Phil says, dumbly, but it’s barely half ten in the morning on a cold, grey day and he’s only just woken up, so.

Dan’s exasperated glare is interrupted by yet another loud sneeze. His cheeks are bright and flushed, his eyes watery. With this next sneeze he doubles over, and when he sits back up, there’s a little bit of snot dribbling from his nose.

Phil doesn’t have to ask to know that today, they’re staying at home.

-

Dan wants to stay in bed all morning. Okay, Phil tells him, and goes to make breakfast.

He checks his phone while waiting for the kettle to boil. Tweets, “Dan’s sick! Hope he doesn’t accidentally give me the plague” as the pancakes on the stove reach their optimal shade of golden brown. As he flips said pancake, a protesting yelp of “hey!” sounds from the bedroom, followed by a loud bout of coughing. Phil just smiles, turning the spatula.

(A lot of people think he’s a terrible cook. He really isn’t. He’s no Gordon Ramsey but his pancakes are fine and he makes a pretty mean risotto, thank you very much.)

(Plus, if Dan’s sick, it calls for extra measures.)

He loads the breakfast onto a tray. Two stacks of blueberry pancakes, with three in each; two piping hot mugs of peppermint tea with honey, Dan’s favorite when he’s sick; and two eggs, sunny side-up. He’s actually quite proud of how he’s arranged it.

Phil narrowly dodges the pillow lobbed at him from Dan as he enters the bedroom.

“I saw your tweet,” Dan says, arms crossed, and Phil sees the phone resting on that bare chest. “You’re getting the plague, mister, and it just might not be an accident—”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Phil interrupts, hurriedly swooping in with the tray, “I made you breakfast.”

Dan’s eyes light up and he barely hesitates before he grabs the utensils and digs in, ripping apart a pancake and stuffing it in his mouth. The motion also involves a multitude of moans as he chews.

Phil takes his plate and picks up his utensils, daintily slicing away at his blueberry pancake. “You should eat more slowly. You’re going to choke.”

“Hmbth ha hmoe hi,” Dan mumbles in response, winking.

“Excuse me?” Phil says, raising an eyebrow.

“Never mind,” Dan says post-swallow, leaning back against the bed frame. He’s somehow finished eating already.

Phil has a piece of pancake in his mouth when Dan leans in and kisses him.

(Dan tastes like morning breath and pancake syrup, but that’s fine.)

-

Rewatching _The Empire Strikes Back_ in bed is a fun experience.

“He’s gay,” Dan says, pointing at Luke.

“Dan, he just kissed Leia,” Phil says tiredly.

Dan frowns. “He literally didn’t? _She_ kissed _him_ , he just gets out so little that he’s happy to have been kissed at all.”

They’re curled up in bed, with Dan’s head resting on Phil’s chest and their hands linked. The blankets are tucked right up to their necks, allowing for Dan to nuzzle closer to Phil without throwing off the blankets.

(When Phil noticed that Dan was shivering, he silently shifted closer to him and wrapped an arm and a leg around him. They don’t cuddle, really— mostly they just drape themselves over each other and hope for the best.)

As Dan geeks out over the special effects in the flying scenes, Phil observes, not commenting but admiring. This is the man he’ll love until he’s eighty, and even after that if he can manage it. This is the life he’s signed up for. And he couldn’t be happier.

And maybe, just maybe, in a distant corner of Phil’s mind, he’s imagining watching _Star Wars_ with two small children, _their_ children, in the bed with them.

-

(“Why are you so smiley today?” Dan whines. “I’m sick, it’s not fair.”)

(Phil just smiles wider.)

-

For lunch, Phil makes tomato soup.

Today is sick day food, which means warm, soft foods like soup and tea and pancakes. He’s good at cooking. He’s generally good at most warm, soft things.

 _I’d be a great dad,_  Phil muses. _If one of our kids were sick I would be the first to know. I’d tomato soup them up until they felt good again. I’d be the one to apply the plaster when they scraped their knees. I’d be there for them, just like I am for Dan._

And the fact of the matter is, Phil _excels_ at taking care of people. He just has a natural instinct for protecting others, even if he isn’t so good at taking care of himself. When Dan had gotten sick in uni, way back in the prehistoric age of 2011, Phil had sat outside the hospital room and realized that Dan was his to take care of now.

And yes, Dan’s changed since 2011. He’s grown and matured and gotten more confident, and Phil likes the change, he really does, but that doesn’t change the fact that he has to watch out for Dan just as Dan has to watch out for Phil.

He looks out the window and it’s snowing, so subtly that he would’ve missed it, had he not looked.

-

(Dan doesn’t need to thank him for the soup. A simple smile and a kiss on the cheek is more than enough.)

-

It’s funny how much they’ve grown, sex-wise, since they met.

Dan used to fuck timidly, sweetly and softly, like the chaste touch of snow on one’s tongue. Phil, on the other hand, used to fuck fiercely, hungrily, with some kind of energetic fervor that he didn’t have when he was fully dressed and fully sober.

Nowadays, Dan can do whatever. He can be a little prince or the king in the castle. Phil would do anything for him, either way.

On days when they both stay home, 7 o’ clock is the sex hour.

It begins with a kiss, slow and steady like dripping honey, and then the next minute they’re both undressed and on top of each other, skin to skin, mouth to mouth. They’re so close that Phil can feel the pounding Dan’s heartbeat, a faint _dun-dun_ echoing beneath his hands on Dan’s chest.

Dan’s always a bit flushed when they have sex, but today he’s paler. His cold has taken the pink out of his skin and reapplied it in blotches, colouring a deeper red with every breath.

And yet, being sick does add a certain absurdity to the whole occasion.

(When Dan sneezes in the middle of giving Phil a blowjob, they both have to try hard not to laugh. It’s fine. They’ve been doing this for years.)

-

“You’re really hot,” Phil pants, sprawled on the bed with his fingers entwined in Dan’s.

“Am I?” Dan gasps in reply, sounding proud.

“Like, in a fever kind of way,” Phil replies. “Though you are very hot in… the other way too.”

“Wow, thanks.”

-

They fall asleep there, tangled up in one another and smiling peacefully. Outside, it’s still snowing.

-

Phil jerks awake, mid-sneeze, and Dan startles awake next to him.

He feels awful. His nose is dripping and itchy, and his eyes are watering. His throat is sore.

Next to him, Dan is trying not to laugh.

Well, shit.

**Author's Note:**

> luke is definitely gay and that star wars cameo was totally worth it  
> crossposted on tumblr: [x](http://ohmemories.co.vu/post/154294833666/the-chaste-touch-of-snow)  
> hope u enjoyed!


End file.
